


Day 11 + 12 - Bruises and Bitemarks

by TheWeirdDane



Series: Kinktober 2017 [11]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Flogging, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Light BDSM, Light Discipline, Masochism, Master/Pet, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Spitroasting, Submission, Threesome - F/M/M, Threeway Kiss, Xenophilia, a universe where garrus and shep dont know adrien victus ok, holy shit so many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane
Summary: Garrus has found a great little club that he wants to explore with Shepard, and she can't think of a reason to complain even if her life depended on it.





	Day 11 + 12 - Bruises and Bitemarks

**Author's Note:**

> How did I manage to write 18 pages of porn? By smashing two days together, that's how. Here's day 11 + 12, everybody! As always, I apologize for errors and mistakes in grammar and characterization. I may also mash together day 13 and 14, but I'm not sure about that yet.

“Shepard, have you got a minute?” It was a shout from the main battery that could only come from one creature – Garrus Vakarian.

“Sure!” she shouted back and walked towards the turian. Once inside the battery, he closed the doors with their telltale hissing, and Shepard arched an eyebrow in question.

“Got some big secret to confess to me, Vakarian?” she chuckled and leaned against a big crate. He laughed, a delightful, rumbling sound.

“You could say that.” Interest piqued, Shepard arched her brow a tad higher, waiting for him to continue. He cleared his throat and finished up whatever he was doing on the console before looking at her. His eyes were mischievous, something she wasn’t used to see in him.

“I have thought about one of the items on your list.”

“And?”

“And conducted my own research. It seems… rather disciplinary.” His voice was low and gentle, revealing little of what he was thinking about.

“And?” she asked again, brows knitting together in confusion.

“Are you really not following?”

“I have an idea, but I didn’t see the item I think you’re thinking of on your list.”

“That was before I, _ah_ , understood what it was all about. I wouldn’t have pegged you for being into master/slave relationships, Shepard. Too strong and independent, though good at taking and following orders.”

Shepard laughed, a cheerful bubbling laughter that Garrus would never get tired of. She crossed her arms over her chest, not because she was annoyed or insecure, but maybe, just _maybe_ , because the mere thought of being in such a relationship with Garrus seemed so titillating and exhilarating, and she wanted to keep herself in check.

“And with your turian discipline---”

“Which I don’t have a lot of, I know, but what I have could finally be put to use,” he said and scratched his cheek and mandible a bit sheepishly.

A small silence stretched between them, and it was mostly to play with Garrus. Really, there was very little to consider.

“I say, when and where do we do this?”

Garrus’ eye sparkled, and he closed the space between them by taking the necessary steps forward, wrap an arm around Shepard’s waist, and kiss her. It was soft and gentle and perfect, and Shepard leaned into it, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him in closer.

“Next shore leave. I know a great little place.”

* * *

It was a long wait till next shore leave. But when it finally came around – the Normandy was due for some reparations and upgrades that couldn’t be performed on-board – Shepard was more than ready, and it seemed her crew was too.

“Behave nicely, everyone, and remember to take care of yourselves,” Shepard said over the intercom, “I need everyone at their best when we take off again!”

Everyone filed out of the ship, except for Garrus and Shepard.

“Commander?” It was Liara, one of the last to leave the ship. Shepard looked at her with a warm smile and stroked her upper arm.

“There’s always my apartment if you don’t know where to go,” she said and cast a glance in Garrus’ direction, “I have something to discuss with Vakarian. I’ll see you around, yeah?”

Liara nodded and left along with the others.

Once alone together, they embraced in a long, languid kiss, his arms around her waist and her arms around his neck, leaning into his carapace and purring against his mouth plates. The vibrations traveled through her and to him, making him purr lowly as well. When they broke away for air, Shepard’s cheeks were dusted with a faint pink, and her lips were glistening, and Garrus had a hard time remembering when she had been more beautiful.

“So… about this little place you know?” she inquired and stroked his cheek, fingertips trailing soft warmth to his scarred mandible. He moaned softly and leaned into the touch, like a cat begging to be pet.

“Yeah?” he murmured and leaned in to nibble at her neck gently, not wanting to leave his mark, yet.

“Tell me about it.”

“I think it’s much better if you _experience_ it. And that means you’ll have to wear something more fashionable than your uniform, as good as your ass looks in it.”

“I hope your focus is on more important matters in the field, Vakarian.”

“Of course. In the field, I think about your cunt.”

She laughed and pushed him away playfully, but he had seen it coming and clung to her, his arms flexing to keep her in his embrace. She hadn’t prepared for that and let out a soft moan, arching her back to press against him. He kissed her again, and again, and again, nipping at her lips to make her open her mouth and let him inside.

She easily and happily obliged.

This kiss was much fiercer, all teeth and tongue, until they parted for air, and Shepard leaned back, hands on his carapace.

“Then what are we waiting for? Time’s a-wasting, Vakarian.”

* * *

The line outside the club was sizeable, but with a credit chit, they bypassed it. The turian in the door looked Shepard up and down, his harmonics purring at what he saw. She was dressed in a tight, black dress that hugged her curves and showed off her bulging bi- and triceps, not to mention her shoulder blades. It also gave an excellent view of her cleavage. On her feet were small, black shoes with a little heel. Shepard was absolutely useless in high heels and had vehemently denied anything more than 2 inches.

Her hair had been curled with a curling iron – something Garrus had never seen in his life and was immensely fascinated by – and now bobbed at her shoulders as she walked. Her make-up had been done, but not too much because as Garrus had said, “It might all come off later, anyway,”. She was wearing waterproof mascara, eye-liner, and a faint red lipstick that Garrus hoped would rub off on him as the evening progressed.

Subsequently with the turian’s purr, Garrus pulled Shepard closer and sent the stranger a resentful smile.

“Excellent choice of pet, sir,” he said, and Garrus nodded, stroking Shepard’s ass absentmindedly, “follow the rules of the club, and I can promise you a wonderful evening.”

“Thank you,” Garrus said pointedly and pulled Shepard with him as they went to turn in their weapons. An asari, tall and slim and buxom, smiled to them and concisely listed the rules. They both listened intently, every now and then sharing a glance, and the small hair on Shepard’s neck stood on end.

“And lastly, your pet will need to wear a collar so everyone knows she has a Master,” the asari said and grabbed a brown leather collar with matching leather leash. It had a D-ring on the front, to which Garrus clipped the leash before closing the collar around Shepard’s beautiful neck, on just the tight side. That meant no leaving marks on her throat tonight, and Garrus felt a little deflated. Unless he could find a work-around…

But then Shepard squeezed his hand and everything seemed to be alright.

“Alright, sir, you’re all set. Have a wonderful evening,” the turian said, and as they walked through the big double doors, Shepard could feel his eyes on her ass.

“Wish you could take him out,” she whispered once they were inside the club and out of hearing range. Garrus growled and nodded, squeezed her closer, and gave the collar a trying tug. Shepard gasped softly and scowled up at him, but there was no denying the heat in her cheeks or the way her stomach seemed to do flips.

Of course, her blushing was hard to see in the flashing lights that hit them once they entered the bar area, the first place they got to. It was a long counter with plenty of stools, and behind the counter stood several asari, ready to take and already taking orders.

In adjacency to the bar area was a dancing floor where the flashing neon lights came from. It was already tightly packed with writhing, twisting, and turning aliens and humans alike, despite them having arrived so close to opening hours. Garrus could easily smell the arousal of several species, and it was one of those times that he regretted having such a heightened sense of smell. All he needed to smell was his Shepard’s arousal, that was enough for him, thank you very much.

“What can I do for you and your pet, sir?” one of the asari asked and leaned over the counter, “they’re cute, by the way.”

“She,” Shepard said before thinking, and Garrus’ hand came up to smack her cheek lightly.

“No speaking unless you’re spoken to, pet,” he said in a low, gravelly voice, and the asari giggled. “Give me a Thessia Sunrise. Pet?”

“N-Nothing for me,” Shepard mumbled, and there was a distinct throbbing between her legs. Another smack across her cheek, this time a bit harder. The asari snickered again.

“Her first time at the club?” Garrus nodded and looked at Shepard with… not _cold_ , but something similar, something predatory. His eyes gleamed, and his hand wandered to Shepard’s ass, giving a firm squeeze that made her gasp and blush.

“But not the last, if her reactions are any indicator,” the asari added with a smirk before fetching Garrus his drink. Garrus rumbled out a chuckle and looked over at Shepard, whose gaze was downcast. Her first time, yes, but already so obedient, save for her lack of titles.

He reached to stroke his talons through the soft strands of her hair, playing with the curls until his drink arrived. When it did, he offered her a sip, but she shook her head.

“No thank you, sir.”

“Your loss,” he said and took a sip of the drink, instantly loving the sweet-sour taste, “it’s really good.”

“I don’t want anything to cloud my mind, sir,” Shepard explained, “you know I’m such a lightweight.”

Garrus chuckled again and took another sip through the straw, falling silent. In the meantime, Shepard looked around the area of the club they were in.

By the dance floor were two poles on separate raised plateaus, and both of them were currently in use by two asari writhing around and grinding against the poles. The flickering neon lights made their moves look serpentine and smooth, a leg lifted high into the air, then the body bending forward to expose their backside. Shepard was enthralled by their movement, couldn’t stop looking at them until Garrus’ voice was suddenly by her ear.

“Like what you see?” he asked in a low, gruff voice that made her heart stop for a second. She could only nod before tearing the gaze from the dancers and back to him. She realized, when he stood from his chair, drink in hand, how much taller he was than her. A shiver ran down her spine. She knew he was taller than her, but it was in moments like this when it became really clear. It was moments like these that she _loved_.

“Use your words, honey, or I’ll have to punish you. Do you want that?”

A part of her screamed _yes_ while another part screamed _no_ , and with both sides in conflict, she couldn’t decide. She therefore didn’t answer, simply leant into him, feeling his rough plates press against her through his dress shirt.

He chuckled lowly and bunched the leash up in his hand, giving a harsh tug to get her to crane her neck and look up at him.

“I asked you a question, _pet_. Do you want that?” he asked slowly, as if she was slow-witted, his voice a languid drawl. He was so confident in here, so sure of himself, and Shepard couldn’t think of a time she had found him more alluring.

“Maybe I do, sir,” she finally replied after licking her lips slowly, relishing the way his eyes darted to her pink tongue as the tip peeked out from between her beautiful red lips.

Before he could say anything, they were interrupted by another turian who came up to them, no human or other companion in tow.

“Good evening, sir.” His voice was deep and pleasant, a tad lower than Garrus’, and his markings were white and covering most of his face, his mandibles wider than her own turian’s. He completely ignored Shepard’s presence after giving her a good, long once-over.

“Good evening, sir,” Garrus replied and leaned back against the counter, the very picture of calm and confidence. Shepard had never been more turned on, she was damn sure of it.

“I couldn’t help but notice your pet. She seems very… unfamiliar with the scene. If you need a hand teaching her the, heh, _ropes_ , I’d be happy to lend a hand. Or whatever equipment you need.”

Both turians looked her over, and Shepard could feel arousal pool between her legs, subsequently pushing her thighs together. The men chuckled, and oh god, _two_ deep, turian chuckles, and Garrus leaned in to nuzzle his maw in her hair.

Shepard was enchanted by the newcomer. His very presence spoke of power, of wisdom, and the way he had walked up to them… it had been a swagger, but not excessively so. He was a turian who knew what he stood for and wouldn’t take anything less. A man of power.

Her mouth practically started watering. Even if she had come with Garrus, she wouldn’t mind _sharing_ a bit. She looked up at him, found her icy blue gaze heavy on her, and a shiver went through her.

“It seems she doesn’t mind the idea. But may I at least have your name before I release her into your care, sir?”

“Of course, sir. It’s Victus, Adrien Victus.”

The two turians shook hands before Garrus deftly pushed Shepard in his direction and handed the newcomer the leash.

“Let me know if she doesn’t live up to your expectations, sir.”

“Naturally. We won’t be long or far away; see those booths over there?” He pointed to an area just visible behind the dance floor. “We’ll be sitting there.”

Garrus nodded and returned to nurse his drink, sending Shepard off with a wicked grin and a raised glass.

They walked off together, past other couples and past dancing and writhing asari, quarians in full suits following the music with entrancing movements. The new turian had an arm draped around her waist, making her lean in close against him, and she smelled alcohol on him, but not enough to be nauseating.

They settled in a booth, with a long, red leather couch with a high back and a table in front. As they sat down, a scantily-clad asari came over to take their orders.

“Menae Moonshot, two, please,” Adrien said and slung his arm around Shepard again, this time resting on the back of the couch. His hide was warm and not quite as soft as Garrus’, and the action made a shiver wreck her body. He chuckled.

“Not used to other turians, are you, pet?”

She shook her head.

“No, sir. Garrus, he---”

Adrien’s hand came up to breast, smacking it firmly and making her gasp.

“You should really refer to him as your master, pet.”

“Y-Yes, sir. My master, he and I, it’s our first time in this club. We usually don’t share like this.” The last sentence came out as a mumble, and she nervously brushed some hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear. She gave a soft chuckle and looked up at Adrien.

“Try to be calm, I won’t hurt you. Unless you’re into that,” he added, breathed out a gravely chuckle, and leaned in to kiss her on the neck, a bit above the collar. The breath hitched in her throat, and she tilted her head a bit, allowing him better access. She glanced over the dance floor and found Garrus. His head was turned in their direction, and there was no mistaking it; he was definitely watching them.

Was he turned on? Was he annoyed? Was he okay with the situation? He _had_ given her away like nothing, so he must find some sort of pleasure in it.

“I might be, sir,” she breathed out, and his voice rumbled in his chest in a low chuckle. His teeth came down to rest on her neck, just above the collar, and he seemed to inhale her scent through his nose. Then his teeth nipped at her skin, and she gasped softly, wriggling slightly into him, and she put a hand on his thigh, automatically sliding upwards to his crotch.

The turian’s subvocals hummed in a soft bass, and Shepard found her legs spreading before she really became aware of it. What _did_ make her aware of her legs parting, however, was Adrien’s hand suddenly on her inner thigh, and she breathed out softly, stroking his crotch and vaguely noting how he wasn’t wearing any pants. She smirked slightly and traced her fingers along the bumpy rims and edges, gleefully noting how the breath caught in Adrien’s throat.

“You don’t have to be gentle,” she whispered and tilted her head more, closing her eyes and imagining that Garrus kept watching them, “if you see the marks, _sir_ , you’ll know what to do.”

“Oh, I know what to do,” he murmured and bit down on her neck, _hard_ , and she gasped louder than the last time, her other hand squeezing the leather tightly. Her legs parted wider, and suddenly there was a hand at her panties, a talon stroking her through the fabric.

“You’re drenched, pet,” he commented and laughed when he pulled back to see her face grow red and scrunch up in pleasure. She laughed breathlessly and writhed at his touch, pushing into his hand and spreading her legs even wider. Her dress now bunched up around her hips, and Adrien’s talon easily sliced through her panties to touch her cunt.

She sighed and leaned her head back, gasping when his teeth were once more at her neck and biting down hard, releasing a faint stream of blood.

“Fuck,” she hissed, and the curse earned her a hard slap over her cheeks, one to each, that had her gasping.

“Watch your mouth, little one,” he murmured and licked up the trail of blood, making her shiver. She kept stroking his crotch and was pleased when she felt the plates start to gradually shift. Rubbing and stroking gently, her eyes fluttered open and she found Garrus again, watching him talk with a pretty asari. She noticed him glancing in their direction every so often, and before long, the asari lost interest and went her own way.

Shepard was secretly thankful. She didn’t like the idea of sharing Garrus and knew that it was selfish to like _being_ shared. She just couldn’t help it. Then Garrus’ attention was fully back to her, to them, and she could feel her stomach do a backflip.

She moaned throatily and, in a moment of devil-may-care, slipped down under the table and started mouthing at Adrien’s shifting plates, licking along the crenelated edges, and his reaction was immediate and wonderful – he grabbed her hair tightly and bucked his hips upwards, thrusting his crotch against her mouth.

Shepard could feel his slit appear between the parting plates and put out her tongue to trace it slowly but firmly, moaning against him.

“Spirits,” she heard him groan before there were two talons raking through her hair and a thumb by her forehead, pushing her head slightly back so they could share a glance. His eyes were gleaming in the flashing neon lights, and there was definitive lust to be found in them. Shepard was sure the same could be said about hers.

There was a faint rustling beside them, and they both looked over to see Garrus sitting down beside Adrien. In the same moment, a waitress came over to place two shot-glasses at their table, and she gave them all a wide smile before sauntering off again.

“Don’t mind me,” came Garrus’ thrumming subvocals, and he chuckled lowly, “just admiring the view.”

“It is lovely, isn’t it?” Adrien said and stroked his talons through her hair, locking eyes with Garrus for a few seconds before looking back down at Shepard, “keep going, pet, I didn’t tell you to stop.” And Shepard obeyed, started licking and kissing the slit that had become fully visible now, and she could hear Adrien groan softly before the sound was cut short. Shepard looked up through her lashes to see what had cut the sound short and found something she hadn’t known she had wanted; Garrus and Victus kissing. As well as two turians could kiss, anyway.

Their mouth plates pressed against each other, and she saw the shadow of two tongues rubbing together, low growls and snarls accompanying the moves. Shepard moaned at the sight and eagerly kissed and mouthed at the slit, white and grey becoming more visible as the plates shifted fully, allowing his cock to protrude from his body and poke against her lips.

Expertly trained in turian cocks, she licked along the ridges, the tip of her tongue mapping the unknown terrain and laving at the unfamiliar folds and twists of skin, a hand coming up to stroke him slowly and gently.

“How do you prefer having your cock sucked?” she purred before wrapping her lips around his throbbing and leaking member, and she relished the way his answer came in a tight, airy voice.

“Don’t hold back, and try to use your teeth, albeit lightly. You’re not a turian, but your teeth could still do a great deal of damage to such sensitive skin.”

“She has an amazing mouth, doesn’t she?” Garrus said, and suddenly, there was another hand, his hand, in her hair, pushing her forward to take more of his cock in her mouth. She eagerly obeyed, stroking the base of Adrien’s cock while her tongue caressed the underside, letting it rest on the flat of her tongue and bobbing her head up and down with soft, delicate moans.

“She does,” Adrien grunted and bucked his hips, thrusting his cock into her mouth, “it’s so soft and smooth, like… like…” He couldn’t find the right word, and it amused her, pulling a soft giggle from her stretched lips.

“Like velvet,” Garrus finished the sentence for him, sounding immensely proud, and Shepard’s heart soared.

“Like velvet,” the turian agreed, and Shepard looked up to see Adrien lock his teeth in Garrus’ neck, and both turians growled and snarled – out of pleasure, she hoped – and Adrien gave a slight tug before letting go again, licking his teeth and mouth plates like a cat that had just gotten a big bowlful of cream.

She hollowed out her cheeks and started moving up and down, tongue pressed firmly against the underside and teeth just barely scraping over the front of his cock, only just touching, and it made Adrien grunt lowly. He grabbed her hair and started thrusting at a hard and fast pace, filling her mouth over and over again, and Shepard was happy she had had practice for so long; Adrien was bigger than Garrus. Not by much, just a tad, and her lips were stretched wider than usually, leaving her with a dull ache in her jaws.

Her lipstick was rubbing off on him, she noticed, and it sent a jolt of arousal through her, straight to her already sopping cunt, and she couldn’t help a shameless moan. The vibrations traveled through her mouth and right to his cock, and Adrien growled loudly before tugging on the leash, forcing her to pull off with a wet pop, and he pulled her up into a long kiss that was all teeth and tongue.

His teeth nibbled at her lower lip as he sucked it into his mouth, tongue ghosting along her teeth before rubbing against her tongue firmly, causing her to sigh and moan. Their tongues rubbed together in a slow dance, and all the while, Garrus was watching them intently, and it made butterflies appear in her stomach, flapping about and making her the teeniest bit nervous.

“Holy shit,” she panted when they broke away for air, her cheeks flushed and her breathing heavy. For her bad word, and lack of proper titles, she received a slap to her cheek from Adrien. This slap was harder than the one to her breast, and she gasped, making both turians chuckle.

“I think it’s best you take her back, sir,” Adrien then said and handed the leash back to Garrus, “she needs some proper training and discipline from her master.”

“Indeed she does. She can be a feisty little one,” Garrus replied and tugged on the leash, forcing Shepard to crawl over to him like a mere dog. From her position between his legs, he looked even more intimidating and impressive than usual, and it made her mouth water. She leaned in to nuzzle her cheek against his crotch, mouthing through the thin pair of pants he was wearing, but the fun was cut short when he tugged on the leash, forcing her to stand as he did the same.

“Come, pet. I need to discipline you, and while I’m sure Master Victus would love to join, I feel it more appropriate that we do it alone.”

“Y-Yes, sir,” she mumbled, swallowing heavily as the collar bit slightly into her neck from the harsh tugging. She looked at Adrien as they walked away, and he raised his shot glass with a wide grin before downing the concoction.

They passed more couples and more dancers, more scantily-clad waitresses, and reached an elegant staircase leading down into a basement of sorts.

Still feeling the heavy throbbing between her legs, Shepard followed her master down into the basement.

Here, they were presented with the sight of a BDSM-room, complete with a big wooden ‘x’, a cage, a pillory, and a swing. In the corner was a big box of equipment, mostly whips from what she could see, and her heart skipped a beat.

“Gar--- Sir, what are you gonna do?” she asked in a husky tone, correcting herself but knowing it would still be seen as insubordination.

“Nothing you won’t like, my pet,” he answered and tugged her towards the big, wooden ‘x’ where he fastened the attached leather cuffs to her wrists and ankles, making her stand with her back against him, unable to see what he was doing. She could turn her head, of course, but that made the collar bite uncomfortably into her neck.

Stepping up behind her, so close that his breath rolled over her neck and cheek, he took hold of the zipper of her dress and started pulling down. It was done slowly, oh so slowly, and goosebumps erupted all over her skin, the breath getting caught in her throat when the zipper was pulled all the way down and the dress hung loosely on her, exposing the curves of her body and strong muscles of her back.

She heard a low whistle behind her and turned her head as best she could. A salarian stood not far behind them, a human in tow, and watched them.

“Pretty toy,” the salarian said and nodded towards Shepard. Garrus nodded back, and his mandibles flared in what Shepard recognized as a cheeky grin.

“Thank you, sir,” Garrus said and went to the box of whips, rummaging through it to find one that he liked, “she’s even better in use.”

“Can imagine, would believe.”

The two continued talking back and forth about their humans – _toys_ , Shepard thought with a shiver and tried to wriggle in her restraints – before Garrus finally, _finally_ , came back to her and let something leathery stroke over her ass. It had a small, rectangular base, it felt like.

“Wriggle all you want, you can’t escape,” he breathed against her neck, and there was the sound of the pillory closing and a distinctive human whine, “you’re bound to stand there and just take it.”

“At least,” god, was she already panting? “at least let me know what type of whip you’re using. Sir,” she quickly added.

“A riding crop.”

Her knees buckled and her body went stiff for a few seconds, preparing for a strike that didn’t come. Instead, Garrus stroked her ass and lower back gently, but she knew it was only to warm up her skin. Didn’t stop it from being nice.

His hand was nice and warm and gentle, thumb massaging her flesh in slow, soothing circles, and she sighed softly, closing her eyes and allowing herself to be lulled into a sense of safety.

Because no matter what Garrus did, she was safe with him; she trusted him easily and endlessly.

“Are you ready, my love?” he murmured against her ear, and she couldn’t do anything but nod. She was so ready, her body going stiff again, her sex throbbing.

Then there was the soft ‘whoosh’ of the whip gliding through the air, and the crack when it connected with the bare flesh of her ass, and she gasped loudly, jerking forward with what little give the leather cuffs had. It stung, and she could _feel_ the mark that would no doubt start to blossom on her cheek.

There was another ‘whoosh’, another crack, another gasp, then a soft whimper, and Shepard clenched her hands into fists. She looked at the naked wall in front of her, focusing on the warmth the cracks left her.

“You have been disobeying the rules of the club, pet,” Garrus said and landed the crop on her ass again, making sure to hit both cheeks equally, “and as your master, it’s my responsibility to set you straight. Do you understand?”

“Y-Yes, sir!” she gasped and arched her back as another crack reverberated in the dimly lit room. She gasped when the whip made contact with her skin, and her body tensed up even further.

“How should you always refer to me?”

“Master or,” another crack, another high-pitched whimper, “or sir, sir!”

“And how should you always refer to others?”

“Mistress, ma’am, or sir, master!”

His hand came down to rest on the abused flesh, and she hissed at the touch but didn’t lean away even though it hurt.

“Very good, pet,” Garrus muttered against her ear and bit down on the skin above her collar, biting down on the marks that Adrien had left. Shepard knew it was to mark her again, smother her in his scent, and she couldn’t possibly be happier. Yes, her ass hurt from the repeated cracks of the whip, and her legs trembled from the exertion, but he was here, and everything was alright.

For a little while, they just stood there, him kissing and biting and licking her neck as well as he could for the collar, and her sighing and moaning softly. Soon enough, she could smell him on her, and everything was perfect again.

“Master,” she whispered and turned her head to try and capture his mouth plates in a kiss, but he pulled just out of her reach with a low chuckle.

“Yes, pet?” His breath ghosted over her neck and the back of her neck, reaching her shoulders and biting down on the junction of her shoulder and neck, hard enough to force out a few drops of blood, and she gasped while he growled pleased, licking up the blood and sucking on the mark, making her knees buckle again.

Shepard shook her head, disregarding whatever she thought she had been about to say.

“Do you trust me, my pet?” His voice was low, scarcely hiding how exciting he found the whole situation.

“Yes, master,” she breathed out, barely more than a whisper, and Garrus gave her shoulder blade a final kiss before pulling back and turning to the box of whips, “I trust you infinitely.”

Garrus chuckled softly and returned, letting his new toy brush over her skin and making her shiver in anticipation. There were many tails to it, and she wondered briefly if he was actually going to use a cat o’ nine tales on her.

But when he said “This, pet, is a flogger,” she let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding, and she nodded.

“Yes, sir.”

“Do you know what that is?”

“Of course, sir.” She laughed softly and turned her head to look at him. “With all due respect, master, this is primarily my kink, though I think you’re warming up to it.”

A chuckle rumbled in his chest, his subvocals thrumming low, and let the flogger hit her gently. It didn’t hurt, simply made her sigh softly and writhe a bit. Her ass was stinging and hurting all over from the intensity of the riding crop, and her cunt was throbbing from the arousal she felt.

“You think so, pet?”

“Mmhhh, yes, sir,” she hummed and hung her head forward, preparing for next hit coming a few seconds later. She inhaled sharply and bit her lower lip, stifling a moan but unable to hold back the gasp that followed the next strike of the flogger, this time much harder.

Garrus started flogging her repeatedly. The strikes came hard and in quick succession, making Shepard gasp and pant, a sweat on her brow and her body erupting in goosebumps. He hit her ass, the back of her thighs, her lower back, even up her back and to her shoulders, and the many tails licked over her skin painfully but _oh, so good_ , and she was sure her fluids were dripping down her thighs.

If they stood there for five minutes or half an hour, Shepard couldn’t tell. The only way to tell that time was even passing was the coming and going of other couples. Some couples that sought to use the pillory, some used the swing, and then they were both treated to an exceptional show – mostly Garrus, however, as Shepard could barely twist her neck that much – and other couples who wanted to use the cross, but obviously couldn’t.

Shepard’s mind had long time since started buzzing from the intense pain-pleasure mix she was put under, and she was panting and gasping and moaning loudly, though the sounds were only at half volume to herself, feeling as if though she was underwater.

Then she found herself murmuring “Master, please stop,” and Garrus immediately halted, though kept the flogger in hand as he went up to her to nuzzle his maw against the red and warm flesh of her shoulder.

“Are you okay, my pet?” Shepard nodded and tugged at the cuffs around her wrists. She hadn’t used their safeword, seeing as he hadn’t actually hurt her in a way she didn’t want. Yet Garrus obeyed her, treating her with the same respect and kindness as if she _had_ used their safeword.

“Let me down, please, master.”

Garrus was quick to neatly fold the flogger and put it on the floor before untying Shepard. He was prepared to grab her, should she fall, but she stood up by herself despite swaying the slightest bit. The dress fell from her shoulders, and she grabbed it, holding it close to her body.

“Did I hurt you?”

She shook her head, and a wide, lazy smile draped over her face, and she leaned into him, wincing a bit when she moved. She had a feeling the back of her thighs were bleeding, but it could as well be her cunt’s fluids, she wasn’t sure.

“Not in a way I didn’t earn, sir,” she said – was her voice slurring a little? – and turned to kiss his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and gingerly pulled her away from the cross to instead put her on the swing. She sat down at first, watching Garrus clean up the cross and the whips he’d been using.

Then he came over to her, bending down to kiss her as deeply as he could with his non-existing lips, tongue snaking into her mouth and rubbing against her own delicate one, pulling moan after moan from her beautiful lips.

When he pulled back, he felt something thick and sticky clutch to his mouth plates, and Shepard giggled.

“My lipstick, sir, it’s on your, eh, lips.”

He chuckled and leaned in to kiss her again, eager for the lipstick to rub off even more. His teeth nibbled at her lower lip and he sucked her tongue into his mouth to lick it firmly, teeth sinking into it to make her sigh exquisitely.

His hands came up to rest at her waist, gently pushing her on her back and then spreading her legs to allow him an unobstructed view of her glistening lips.

“Seems like you’ve enjoyed tonight, pet,” he murmured and nibbled at her thighs. Shepard sighed in pleasure and winced a bit at the cool leather against her sore and abused back.

“Is that a problem, sir?”

He gave a low, rumbling chuckle and bit down hard on the soft flesh of her thighs, making her gasp and then moan. There would no doubt be marks, and the thought filled her with contentment.

“Quite the contrary. If you hadn’t enjoyed yourself, I would have considered myself a terrible partner.”

“With what you’re doing now, you’re anything but, sir,” she sighed and leaned her head back, hands reaching to grasp the swing’s chains. Garrus licked over the bitemarks, kissing them the best he could, before leaning his face closer to her sex and letting his tongue dart out to flick over her wet lips.

Shepard inhaled sharply and squeezed the chains tighter as her body jerked a bit, surprised by the sudden gentleness. Garrus chuckled again and took her hips in a light and soothing grasp, his thumbs stroking circles into her hipbones and making her sag against the swing.

“Oh, master,” she whispered and lifted a trembling leg over his shoulder, making him purr in contentment. He continued licking her folds, did so until Shepard was panting and writhing in the swing and he had to use strength to keep her pinned down. It was difficult as the swing moved about, but they made it work. Just like they always did.

Garrus pried her folds apart to lick at her vaginal opening, making her shudder and whimper in ecstasy. Then she heard faint, labored breathing to her right, and she turned her head to find Adrien Victus standing by the door, furiously stroking himself while watching the two of them.

“Master, sir, wait,” she called out to Garrus who immediately stopped and looked up at her.

“What is it, pet?” Too focused on pleasing her, Garrus hadn’t noticed their old friend. She nodded towards Victus who stopped playing with himself, and she could practically feel the embarrassment radiating from him.

“I’m sorry, sir, I didn’t mean to interrupt, only to watch,” he began but Garrus held up his hand to show there were no hard feelings.

“Why don’t you join us, sir?” Garrus said, as if having read Shepard’s mind, “it would be a lot of fun, I’m sure.”

“Would your pet be okay with it?” Both turians looked at her, and Shepard blushed profusely. It was a damn long time since she’d been blushing this much.

“If she’s not, well, that’s what the safeword is for. I call the shots. I’ll let you have her mouth, you seemed so mesmerized by it earlier.”

“If you insist, sir,” Victus said, and even in the poorly lit room, Shepard saw his eyes sparkle. She leaned up on her elbows, a shiver going through her as Garrus spoke about her like she was nothing but a way to get release – for another turian, even – and Victus stepped closer, closing the distance between them and grabbing her head to press her mouth down over his cock.

She obediently followed, hollowing out her cheeks and stretching her lips wide around his cock, moaning throatily and using one hand to grip the base firmly. In the meantime, Garrus went down on her again, and she gasped when his tongue plunged deep inside her, wide and long and pressing against all the good spots.

Shepard whined and started bobbing her head up and down, her teeth gracing the front of his cock while her tongue rubbed against the underside, eliciting perfect moans and growls from the turian above her. His hand was in her hair, pulling her further and further down on him until her nose nuzzled against the rough plates and his cock was lodged in her throat.

She gagged, but kept it cool; she knew how to please a turian, there was nothing to worry about. Above her, Adrien reached out to grab one of the swing’s chains, making the whole thing wobble a bit, and Garrus’ tongue slipped out of her.

“Sorry about that, pet,” Garrus growled and pulled her down so she was once more nestled right by his face, and his tongue once more pushed inside her, leaving her breathing hard as she pulled off the cock in front of her, stroking him firmly and somewhat quickly.

“N-No worries, master,” she panted and went down on Adrien again, sucking on his cock and swirling her tongue around the tip of it before taking him deep again, bobbing her head up and down and hollowing out her cheeks to increase the pressure and suction.

It was perfect; a turian in her mouth and a turian by her cunt, both of them filling her completely, making her feel so full and good and downright _worshipped_.

“Your mouth is so exquisite, pet,” Adrien growled and started thrusting into her mouth, making her utter choked-off grunts and gurgling sounds that went straight to her core, and she could feel her clit throb and beg for attention that Garrus very purposefully didn’t give her. He wanted to edge her, the bastard.

“Wonder if you’ll swallow my load when I, _ah_ , when I come,” he continued, fisting a hand in her hair and outright fucking her mouth, forcing his cock down into her throat ever so slightly with each thrust. Each move had her making guttural gurgling sounds that only seemed to spur him on.

“That’s good, pet, you’re doing so great, taking my heavy, fat cock down your throat.”

Hearing him speak so vulgarly was unexpected and sent a jolt of arousal through her, making her gasp and nearly choke on a thrust. Garrus’ long, wide tongue was pushed so deep inside her that his rows of sharp, pointy teeth rested against her cunt, and he started thrusting deep and hard.

The thrusts of his tongue, combined with the movement of Adrien’s cock, made for an exquisite sensation that soon enough threatened to push her over the edge. It made her stomach tie into tight knots, made the breath hitch in her throat until it all became too much, and she came with a cock safely lodged in her throat and a tongue deep in her cunt.

She rubbed against Garrus’ face, moaning around the cock and desperate to make the feeling of blissful weightlessness last even longer. It felt like it lasted for so long, yet not long enough, and oh, it was so _good_ , and she never wanted it to stop.

Then Adrien made a few, incoherent sounds, and his grasp of her hair tightened, the pace of his thrusts intensifying for a few moments until he spilled down her throat with a loud snarl, burying himself deep in her throat.

Their eyes locked as he came, and the intensity of his yellow-brown eyes made her shiver, voice quivering in a soft, pathetic sound around him before she pulled off his cock. She let the thick, slightly sweet cum swirl in her mouth before swallowing it down, giggling hoarsely when Adrien moaned and visibly shivered.

She then reached a hand down to stroke Garrus’ fringe with such gentleness it took the breath out of him for a second. He pulled out and back, still stroking her hipbones with his thumbs. Shepard sighed and writhed a bit on the swing, stroking Adrien’s cock which was still fully erect.

Something she admired in male turians; they could go several rounds.

She reached out to stroke his lower abdomen, loving how he shivered beneath her fingertips, how his muscles flexed, how the breath got caught in his throat.

Garrus chuckled and got up from the floor, gingerly pulling Shepard on her feet.

“That was quite the show,” he purred and leaned in to inhale her scent from her neck, licking along the bitemarks both he and Adrien had created throughout the night. She snickered and stroked him slowly through his pants, making him gasp and growl at a pitch Shepard knew meant he was in ecstasy.

They were all silent for a little while, Adrien having moved up to them and now stroking Shepard’s cheek with a gentleness that made her sigh and lean into the touch. Garrus stroked her waist and nibbled at her cheek and the junction of her neck, making her giggle softly.

“Do you want to try her?” Garrus then offered, looking at Adrien. Adrien cocked a brow plate, and a laugh rumbled in his chest.

“Try her, sir?”

“Indeed. You seem like a good turian, I don’t have qualms about letting you use her, as long as we get to, _heh_ , share.” When he spoke, Garrus looked back at his Shepard who blushed profusely, and she opened her mouth to say something, but, remembering that she hadn’t been spoken to, closed it again.

“If her cunt is as good as her throat, you won’t have to worry for long, sir,” Adrien said and slid his hands over Shepard’s breasts, completely exposed, and she shivered under the touch, whining softly.

“Oh, trust me, sir, it’s way better,” Garrus chuckled, took Shepard’s hand, and led her to the pillory that had just recently been vacated. The breath hitched in her throat at the thoughts that started forming in her head. Garrus had yet to pleasure himself, and now he was letting Adrien use her? What was he up to?

The pillory was made of beautiful mahogany, with a golden lock securing whoever was in it couldn’t get out.

Garrus opened it and led Shepard to it, gently moving her so her head and hands were at their respective holes and locked it. She was standing on her feet, spreading them wide to get a better stance.

“Comfortable?”

“Yes, sir.” It wasn’t even a lie. She found that the tree was surprisingly soft and smooth, almost caressing her skin. She could only see forward and looked up at Adrien who looked back at her with a hungry gaze. His eyes gleamed in the poor light, and he flared his mandibles to expose the rows of sharp teeth that had been in her neck, what, an hour ago? More?

“Good pet. Now, sir,” Garrus spoke and moved into her field of vision, standing beside Adrien and caressing his arm, “if you please. She hasn’t taken anything tonight, so she might be a little, _heh_ , tight. Not that that’s a problem, I trust,” he added and cast a glance in Shepard’s direction. He looked just as hungry and ready to ravish her as Adrien, and it made a shiver wreck her body.

Being desired by no less than _two_ turians, wasn’t that just the dream? Well, probably wasn’t for a lot of humans, but for her, it _was_.

Before he went to ravish her, though, Adrien leaned in to kiss Garrus once more. It looked a bit stiff and awkward, given that they didn’t have lips, but somehow, they made it work, and Shepard felt that particular warmth pool in her lower stomach. Seriously, already? Just from seeing two turians make out? Perhaps she was more into sharing that she had thought. At least when it wasn’t some pretty asari. She had a distinctive feeling that Garrus wouldn’t leave her for another turian, but asari… that was another case. Everyone found the asari attractive.

Shaking her head, as if hoping she could dispel the thoughts, she whined softly and wriggled a bit in the pillory.

“She’s getting impatient, sir,” Adrien murmured into the kiss, but not before snaking his tongue into Garrus’ mouth to rub against his, wrapping around it and sucking firmly with loud, wet sounds.

“Better get to work, then,” Garrus replied and pulled back from the kiss, eyes glistening and chest rising and sinking rapidly. Adrien chuckled and moved behind Shepard, on his way running a hand through her hair, and once out of her field of vision, Shepard felt another shiver down her spine.

Why was it so titillating? So exhilarating? Garrus was right there, the one turian she had sworn to love as long as she still drew breath. Yet here was another turian who also got her heart pounding and her cunt throbbing. She knew it wasn’t love, but damn it, she loved what they were doing to her!

She felt his hands on her buttocks, spreading them slightly, and then there was a warm, wet tongue against her sex, and she gasped loudly, hands clenching into fists. She was already so wet, there was no reason for him to lick her, but if his eager licks were anything to go by, he wasn’t bothered in the slightest.

“She tastes divine,” was his only comment before she felt him lean up over her, and there was something hot and sticky at her entrance, and then he pushed _in_ , and oh heavens above, how it felt perfect.

His cock, being slightly bigger than Garrus, made for a lovely stretch; a painful, burning sensation that she absolutely loved, and she let out a raspy whine as he slowly pushed all the way inside, burying himself to the hilt. It was a slow, utterly _infuriatingly_ slow, move, and she held her breath until he was fully seated inside of her, then let it out in a shaky sigh.

Her cunt convulsed around and squeezed him, making him groan, and he grabbed her waist tightly, talons raking up and down her beautiful porcelain skin.

He let out a series of growls and snarls that wasn’t clear to her but made Garrus laugh. Then Garrus came over to her and pulled down his pants just enough to free his cock, blue-grey and ridged and delicious. She felt her mouth water at the mere sight, and she stuck out her tongue like she was dying of thirst and he held a glass of water in front of her.

That got him to chuckle, and it was such a good sound that it sent another shiver down her spine.

“Are you ready for me, pet?”

It was a rhetorical question; Garrus knew she was always ready for him. She nodded and spoke a soft “Always, master,” before Garrus claimed her mouth.

It was pure bliss, being claimed by two turians simultaneously. Adrien had pulled almost all the way out while Garrus slammed deep inside her, and as such, the two aliens found a rhythm that fit all three. Garrus pushed in when Adrien pulled out, and Adrien pushed in when Garrus pulled out.

As such, Shepard was always full in one orifice, and she loved it. Garrus’ hand came down to rest in her hair and guided her head into a steady rhythm, letting her bob and down on his cock. He tasted wonderful, bittersweet and slightly sour, but in a good way.

“Spirits, she’s tight,” Adrien grunted when he started thrusting, a firm and steady pace that pulled quivering gasps and moans from Shepard’s lips.

“Yeah, she,” _grunt_ , “she hasn’t been taken tonight; you should be honored, sir,” Garrus said, scarcely able to hide that he, too, was immensely turned on by the whole situation. His cock was throbbing in her mouth, leaking a thick, sticky fluid that tasted slightly sweet, and he fisted a hand in her hair, thrusting up into the wet warmth of her mouth.

Adrien chuckled lowly, more of a hard breath through his nose than anything else, and his thrusts picked up speed and power, his naked plates slapping hard against her equally naked flesh. The sound was vulgar, bordering on pornographic, and Shepard loved every second of it.

She writhed in the pillory, pushing back against the turian’s thrusts and making him sink even deeper in with each move, making her choke out a sound around Garrus’ cock. The vibrations went straight through her and to him and made him grasp her hair tightly with one hand, the other going to feel her throat where it wasn’t obstructed by the collar.

“Spirits, pet, you’re really into this, aren’t you?” he growled and shoved his cock as deep into her throat as it would go, making her gag and utter a series of guttural gurgling sounds. He kept himself there for a few seconds, loving the slight bulge in her throat, before pulling out, allowing her to breathe in, which she did greedily.

“I love it, master,” she said with a gruff voice, hoarse from having her throat fucked twice, and beamed up at Garrus whose breath got taken away. She was so mesmerizing! Even looking disheveled and abused like this, she still looked so beautiful. Her lips were red and swollen, saliva and his fluids dripping from them, and there was red lipstick sticking to her teeth.

He stroked her hair roughly, talons raking over her scalp, and forced his cock into her mouth again, moaning loudly.

At the same time, Adrien thrust hard into her, making her gasp around Garrus, and the two turians set a vicious pace that had her screaming in pleasure, her cunt stretched and filled to maximum capacity by Adrien Victus while her mouth was being fucked by her Garrus Vakarian.

It was a good night to be Commander Shepard.

Soon enough, Adrien’s thrusts grew erratic and unstable, and Shepard knew he was getting close. She gurgled out some incomprehensible sounds and spread her legs wider, allowing for him to thrust even deeper, and he came with a deafening roar, squeezing her waist tightly and letting his talons dig into her soft, warm flesh. His release flooded her cunt in thick streams, eliciting choked-off sounds that were muffled when Garrus came as well. She swallowed easily and without batting an eye.

The turians’ combined release had her knees buckling, and she struggled to stay upright. Her cunt ached, both from the painful stretch and from how _good_ it felt, but she was desperate to reach her own orgasm, despite having had one just… how long ago? Either way, she was ready to come again.

But even though he had already come, Adrien kept thrusting and reached down to touch her clit, making her gasp and jerk, Garrus’ cock falling from her mouth, still hard as steel.

“Spirits, she’s stretched so wide around me,” he growled, and _gods_ , what that deep, low, gravely growl did to her! Her cunt convulsed, and goosebumps erupted all over her skin, making her shiver. Garrus stroked her hair and cheek, making soft soothing purring sounds and falling to his knees to kiss her. She eagerly kissed him back, moaning and groaning into the kiss as Adrien kept thrusting into her and stroking her clit with his thumb.

From the combined stimuli, it didn’t take long for Shepard to come.

Her orgasm hit her hard and made her tense up, clenching hard around his throbbing cock and making him choke out a snarl. His thumb never left her clit, instead stroked and fucked her through her orgasm like his life depended on it, and Shepard was helpless but to whine and whimper into Garrus’ mouth. He happily swallowed down her sounds and replaced them with his own growls and grunts as he licked into her mouth, stroking their tongues together to heighten her pleasure.

It was both too much yet far from enough, and when the weightlessness disappeared, she was forced to remember that she wasn’t light as a feather, and she nearly fell, her legs trembling so badly.

Adrien slowly pulled out, making her wince at the feeling and whine softly at the loss. The whine made them both chuckle, and Garrus kissed her again, licking into her mouth and tasting himself.

“You’re so amazing, my pet,” he purred when he pulled back, stroking her cheek and hair again.

“As are you, master,” she rasped out and beamed at him, lips pulling into a wide smile.

“Let her out, sir.”

Adrien obeyed, unlocking and opening the pillory, and gingerly helped Shepard out and on her feet. She swayed slightly, but it wasn’t anything she couldn’t handle. She was quite possibly the strongest woman in the galaxy, after all.

For a while, she just leaned into him, enjoying the warmth of his body and only vaguely registering that he combed his talons through her hair. It was only when Garrus entered the scene that she seemed to come back to life.

“Master,” she breathed out and leaned up to kiss him again. Garrus had other plans, however; he pulled them all three close together and licked first at Adrien’s mouth plates, then at her lips, and the other turian chuckled lowly before both of them plunged their tongues into her mouth, overwhelming her but in such a good way.

Two turian tongues were in her mouth, and she breathed in hard through her nose, letting her tongue be pushed around by the two turians until she could barely breathe, and she was panting heavily. Her mouth was wide open, the dull ache from having sucked off two turians still in her jaw, but she couldn’t be assed to care right now.

“Spirits, you’re both gonna kill me, sir,” she whispered and laughed softly, looking from Garrus to Adrien, who both chuckled and nuzzled their maws against her cheeks.

It was indeed a good night to be Commander Shepard.

And if their flaring mandibles and wide turian grins were anything to go by, the night was far from over.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
